Undefined
by Nekoni
Summary: As the Androids draw ever closer, Son Goku and his friends rest, unaware of the threat that lies ahead- and the new discovery. Odd Couples .inc fic. (on hold)


Ah, a Bittersweet story I have wrote here be.   
But first Disclaimer you must see.   
I don't own DBZ... if I did- Goku would walk around in a towel.   
  
Uh... I've made a wierd fic- it's set just as Goku's finnishing healing, but the androids are- well lets say they went for some faster transport.   
  
-----   
  
Undefined   
  
-----   
  
by Nekoni   
  
-----   
  
  
It was a late night, the world was in it's slumber, unaware of any threats that were looming in the darkness. The ocean was still, the strange fish roamed to the surface with glows given from them and fireflies alike- On a sandy beach, so small, yet in itself classified as an island, a turle sleapt peacefully. On the island was a house, tropicaly decorated as much as its present inhabitants.   
  
A very old man, Roshi-senen, or just Roshi as his friends and students alike called him, owner of the house, slept in his own room. Downstairs, a raven haired woman and her son slept- and in the upstairs room, a bald monk and his best friend- whom was in pain- slept. The monk himself was Krillin, and the one suffering, whom he was looking after at that moment, was Son Goku, recovering from his heart desiese.   
  
There was no trouble in their minds-   
but it was rapidly approaching outside.   
  
-----   
  
"16. Is that the house ahead?" A female voice, harsh and cold pierced trough the apparently calm darkness.   
  
"Yes." Was the afirmative answer, bearly recodnisable via its unhuman sound.   
  
With that the car sped up   
  
"Hey! 17! Watch it- we don't want to wake them up!"   
  
"Don't worry sis- not as if they're matches for us!"   
  
"Yeah but- O darn you!"   
  
"Here!" number 17 cheered as he swevered onto the beach, knocking the sleeping turtle over and onto his back, the turtle woke up.   
  
"Who are you may I ask?" he said as politely as possible in the given situation, his normal demeniour.   
  
All three androids stepped out of the air car, feet landing on the soft sand.   
  
"We're the chefs, and we come to make turtle soup" number 17 said in a french-ish accent, raising his arm with a sinister smile on his face, the next second the turle was out cold. Number 16 looked on.   
  
"That was quite uncalled for" 18 said, walking past her brother in the usual manner, neither sibling was ever able to agree with the other.   
  
-   
  
They entered the house   
  
-   
On the couch slept ChiChi, and her son Gohan. They'd fallen asleep, and Gohan had on his lap a book, 'study of parralelograms: extirior and interior angles' It was obvious the child had fell asleep studying- but this cute and serene scene did not disturb the androids, or phase them from their goal.   
  
  
The twin androids picked their targets.   
  
One blast from 17's hand.   
  
One blast from 18's hand.   
  
Three down, three to go.   
  
-   
  
The three androids walked up the stairs, picking a random door, they entered Roshi's bedroom- The old master didn't know what'd hit him.   
  
16 grunted in protest at the killing for game, but it was not heard. Son Goku was almost to be destroyed and none of the androids could wait for that-   
  
-----   
  
Goku groaned in his sleep, sweat covering his forehead, Krillin tended to his side with some heart medicine.   
  
"Hold on in there bro, you're almost healed up"   
  
Goku opened his eyes softly, taking the shorter man's hand into his,   
  
"Thankyou- Krillin"   
  
Then the door came down   
  
"Howdy" 17 said, in a pleased voice, entering the room and looking it over, he spotted at the center a short bald man, and another with spikey hair.   
  
"What y'all doin?" 18 said, also entering the room and looking it up and down carefully, in the center there were two men, a short, bald one, whom she thought looked rather cute- and the man with spiky hair, whom she was sent to destroy.   
  
17 knocked the short bald one through the window while 18 was still thinking.   
  
"Uh! 17! How dare you!" She cried angrilly and upset.   
  
"Hey!" he said putting his hands up in a geture of defense "What's gotta be done's gotta be done!"   
  
"17! I LIKED that guy- and what did you have to KILL HIM!?"   
  
"I'm ok..." A weak voice came from outside   
  
"UGH! JUST LIKE YOU 17!"   
  
17 grinned profoundly "I know, I know"   
  
Then they both noticed the spiky black haired man staring at them, changing their composure completely back to assasinative.   
  
"Who are you and what did you do to Krillin!" The black haired man shouted out, the mechanical monsters grinned again.   
  
"Son Goku I presume" The black haired teen said, waving his hand casually around in the air.   
  
"What's it got to do with you!"   
  
"tut tut tut" the black haired android continued as the ginger headed 16 walked out of the room. "I think you should be able to recodnise us"   
  
"H- ANDROIDS!" The spiky haired man said sitting up, fists and teeth clenched- he growled lowly.   
  
"O look the baby can talk" 18 said schnidely.   
  
"As for your friend" 17 said, ignoring his sibling "He's just like the other inhabitants of this house"   
  
"N-No!" Goku cried, eyes begining to turn turquoise and his hair spiking up more than so. "Krillin- ChiChi- Go-han! Master Roshi- tur-Turtle!"   
  
He transformed into super saiyan, keeping the sheet he was wearing still rapped tightly around him, due to a slight lack of clothes.   
  
17 tutted "You missed one more person on that list... you!" He fired a ki blast straight at the saiyan, which the blond-ling reflected back the the black haired android.   
  
"I- thought you were injured!" 17 growled   
  
Goku snarled "I was! I'm healed and now better then ever!" he shouted back   
  
"But-But how? A blond haired android questioned.   
  
A low voie echoed from the door as Goku and 17 went into a quite intense, but not mobile battle due to Goku's current agenda. "When a saiyan is close to death, and heals, he gains power. I think because it was apparently his heart in disorder that that is what has healed, and therefore it's increased his use of adrenaline and the flow of energy through his body"   
  
18 caught on   
  
"You're kidding..."   
  
"I never kid."   
  
The blond turned to her brother, slight panik shown in her non-human eyes. "17! Watch out! He's stronger than before!" she shouted, her brother recoiled and sent her a shnide remark   
"As if I didn't know! Help me out a little here!"   
  
The female android sent her foot flying into the saiyan's head.   
  
-----   
  
"Um.. so do we kill him now?" 17 asked, looking at the uncontoius being on the floor.   
  
18 scrunched her nose up in thought, looking at the face so close to the floor.   
  
"No, I don't we should, at least not yet" she pondered, her brother looked at her, confusion in his eyes.   
  
"Why shouldn't we kill him?"   
  
"Cuz the old geezer wanted us to." 18 replied sharply, refering to Dr. Gero. Her twin brother immediately agreed.   
  
"So... what do we do with him?"   
  
"I donno"   
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"   
  
"I meant I don't know"   
  
"Well I don't know either"   
  
"Don't ask me I don't know!"   
  
"Let's torture him"   
  
"Sure"   
  
"What a second..." 18 said, bending down quietly, a confused look passing over her features. "What's this?" she questioned, touching a small tuft of brown, that was overlapping the blanket Goku had wrapped around himself, 17 bent down and held the tuft in between his fingers- Goku flinched.   
  
"I- think it's his tail?" 17 said unsurely, yanking at the brown tuft and pulling more of the length out to be revieled.   
  
"Oh goodie" 18 said- "This'll make his torture even better" she grinned, her programing stated that, saiyans' tails were their weakpoints, and the slightest touch would cause extream pain- but- Son Goku was meant to have lost his tail years ago, when, and how did it grow back?   
  
-   
  
There WAS more to this chapter- but I felt the urge to rewrite it. If you like- review and I'll write more. If this story isn't popular, then I won't write more. But if I enjoy writing this- I'll write more anyways.   
  
anyway   
  
till next time, ja ne   
  
and read Odd Couples fics!


End file.
